1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing device, a control method therefor, an image processing system, and a computer readable medium storing a program.
2. Related Art
There is known a system that allows information on a countermeasure for a failure that has occurred in an image processing device to be viewed on an information terminal of a user via a network.